


K：MELODY OF BLUE

by Alkaidstar



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇同人是乐队paro，是以音乐，尤其是摇滚乐为背景设定的『K』同人，世界观与原著并无太大关联。赤青二组小说时间轴与本家小说相似，处在正篇故事发生前三年。<br/>本文将尝试采用POV写法，即一章从一个人物的视角出发来写，人物所思所想限于他的认知范围之内。虽然是拙劣且几乎无法体现出POV优势的POV……<br/>文中参考了三次元日本乐坛的真实状况，并因作者偏好而加入了众多捏他，但主角角色设定全部源于原著+脑洞，和三次元完全无关，请勿轻易代入。<br/>这里毕竟是理想化的架空世界，希望大家抱着各有偏好、求同存异的观点看PO主关于音乐的捏他与观点。PO主已经一年多没有系统关注日本乐坛，市场营销和经济学也不好，设定天真，文中难免有硬伤，欢迎理智意见。<br/>如果看不懂，一定都是捏他的错。已经做好心理准备了。</p><p>注意：<br/>※青组小说中，主推有R-18的CP是礼猿/礼尊、主推无R-18的CP是美猿/日榎/出世/善楠/弁秋/秋伏秋（美猿是大前提）、暗搓搓会塞进的互动可能有秋道/伏道/礼世/礼善/青组他。提到赤组演唱会时可能有尊出多随意组合/美尊美的杀必死互动描述。注意避雷。<br/>※乐队paro里没有一个角色有节操，过激情节有，NTR有，微虐有，纯肉体关系有。CP洁癖者、角色过度爱护者、雷点较低者请不要误入。<br/>※每章的CP、过激情节、可能雷点均在章前，建议勿漏。<br/>※第二章室长POV结束后，室长才开始认真攻略礼猿线，因此之前有R-18的礼尊。以及有伏见被放置的情节。不接受勿入。<br/>※因作者偏好会加入大量冷梗捏他，也会有其他二三次元的CROSSOVER，为了尽量建造完整真实的架空世界。看不懂时去看章尾注释！看不懂时去看章尾注释！重要的事情说两遍。不懂请随意提问！不懂请随意提问！重要的事情说两遍。<br/>※作者是怀着对每个角色的爱而写的。作者愿意看到他们，在这个多彩的世界里，强大而鲜明的活着，欢笑下去。作者填的慢，但绝·对·不·会·坑。再冷也绝·对·不·会·坑。<br/>※计划中青组同人《K：MELODY OF BLUE》和赤组同人《K：MELODY OF RED》会各有12章，另有2~5篇番外同人。正剧的白黑同人《K：MELODY OF KINGS》内容未定。赤组贵圈真乱所以不一定放这边。现在已有的完结番外有：<br/>【礼猿】一日 （←篇名可能会改）36id=25023<br/>以及六年后番外：<br/>【礼猿】六等星之夜 36id=24208<br/>【礼猿/礼尊】Never Try to Reject 36id=24672</p><p>与现实情形不同的背景设定：<br/>※日本（及世界）的经济发展更为繁荣，接近原作描绘的样子，文化产业也更发达。<br/>※日本oricon（权威销量排行榜）的排名标准为除单独的配信（网络付费下载）榜外，亦将各渠道的配信下载按一定标准折算后合并计入实体音源销量。<br/>※日本乐坛是由金、银、赤、青、绿、黑六家唱片公司六分天下的形势，不属于任何公司的音乐被称作『无色』。唱片公司以及无色各有一位王，除白银之王外皆由黄金之王国常路大觉选中，负责贯彻本家的音乐理念。王通常为公司内销量、创作力或艺术水平最高的人，有权使用唱片公司的所有资源，并获得国常路最大限度的支持。<br/>※黄金社主推演歌和民族音乐；白银社为古典乐；赤社偏实力艺人，不注重商业主流化；青社偏实力艺人，运作方式较商业化；绿社主推偶像文化，偶像团体多；黑社偏流行偶像，歌姬歌殿及歌舞团体为多；无色包括各种风格的未签约的独立艺人。<br/>※日本唱片公司放宽版权保护，普遍将防盗低码率试听、歌曲的CM、MV、LIVE低画质片段放入youtube及niconico宣传，并开放国际阅览权限。因此有大批三次元音乐爱好者会登陆niconico。</p><p>※设定天真<br/>※室长略狂，略神烦<br/>※捏他多</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇同人是乐队paro，是以音乐，尤其是摇滚乐为背景设定的『K』同人，世界观与原著并无太大关联。赤青二组小说时间轴与本家小说相似，处在正篇故事发生前三年。  
> 本文将尝试采用POV写法，即一章从一个人物的视角出发来写，人物所思所想限于他的认知范围之内。虽然是拙劣且几乎无法体现出POV优势的POV……  
> 文中参考了三次元日本乐坛的真实状况，并因作者偏好而加入了众多捏他，但主角角色设定全部源于原著+脑洞，和三次元完全无关，请勿轻易代入。  
> 这里毕竟是理想化的架空世界，希望大家抱着各有偏好、求同存异的观点看PO主关于音乐的捏他与观点。PO主已经一年多没有系统关注日本乐坛，市场营销和经济学也不好，设定天真，文中难免有硬伤，欢迎理智意见。  
> 如果看不懂，一定都是捏他的错。已经做好心理准备了。
> 
> 注意：  
> ※青组小说中，主推有R-18的CP是礼猿/礼尊、主推无R-18的CP是美猿/日榎/出世/善楠/弁秋/秋伏秋（美猿是大前提）、暗搓搓会塞进的互动可能有秋道/伏道/礼世/礼善/青组他。提到赤组演唱会时可能有尊出多随意组合/美尊美的杀必死互动描述。注意避雷。  
> ※乐队paro里没有一个角色有节操，过激情节有，NTR有，微虐有，纯肉体关系有。CP洁癖者、角色过度爱护者、雷点较低者请不要误入。  
> ※每章的CP、过激情节、可能雷点均在章前，建议勿漏。  
> ※第二章室长POV结束后，室长才开始认真攻略礼猿线，因此之前有R-18的礼尊。以及有伏见被放置的情节。不接受勿入。  
> ※因作者偏好会加入大量冷梗捏他，也会有其他二三次元的CROSSOVER，为了尽量建造完整真实的架空世界。看不懂时去看章尾注释！看不懂时去看章尾注释！重要的事情说两遍。不懂请随意提问！不懂请随意提问！重要的事情说两遍。  
> ※作者是怀着对每个角色的爱而写的。作者愿意看到他们，在这个多彩的世界里，强大而鲜明的活着，欢笑下去。作者填的慢，但绝·对·不·会·坑。再冷也绝·对·不·会·坑。  
> ※计划中青组同人《K：MELODY OF BLUE》和赤组同人《K：MELODY OF RED》会各有12章，另有2~5篇番外同人。正剧的白黑同人《K：MELODY OF KINGS》内容未定。赤组贵圈真乱所以不一定放这边。现在已有的完结番外有：  
> 【礼猿】一日 （←篇名可能会改）36id=25023  
> 以及六年后番外：  
> 【礼猿】六等星之夜 36id=24208  
> 【礼猿/礼尊】Never Try to Reject 36id=24672
> 
> 与现实情形不同的背景设定：  
> ※日本（及世界）的经济发展更为繁荣，接近原作描绘的样子，文化产业也更发达。  
> ※日本oricon（权威销量排行榜）的排名标准为除单独的配信（网络付费下载）榜外，亦将各渠道的配信下载按一定标准折算后合并计入实体音源销量。  
> ※日本乐坛是由金、银、赤、青、绿、黑六家唱片公司六分天下的形势，不属于任何公司的音乐被称作『无色』。唱片公司以及无色各有一位王，除白银之王外皆由黄金之王国常路大觉选中，负责贯彻本家的音乐理念。王通常为公司内销量、创作力或艺术水平最高的人，有权使用唱片公司的所有资源，并获得国常路最大限度的支持。  
> ※黄金社主推演歌和民族音乐；白银社为古典乐；赤社偏实力艺人，不注重商业主流化；青社偏实力艺人，运作方式较商业化；绿社主推偶像文化，偶像团体多；黑社偏流行偶像，歌姬歌殿及歌舞团体为多；无色包括各种风格的未签约的独立艺人。  
> ※日本唱片公司放宽版权保护，普遍将防盗低码率试听、歌曲的CM、MV、LIVE低画质片段放入youtube及niconico宣传，并开放国际阅览权限。因此有大批三次元音乐爱好者会登陆niconico。
> 
> ※设定天真  
> ※室长略狂，略神烦  
> ※捏他多

序章 Under the Moon 善条刚毅

 

善条刚毅给自己的酒杯添上酒，也给身边的男人满上。男人轻点头，镜片后的眼神有分寸地表达了谢意。  
添水“咚”地一声下落。  
和室内，其他人都已有了几分醉意。青社社长脸已涨红，事务所的社长醉的更甚，已经歪倒在一边打起了呼噜。其余人也已醉态尽露。唯有身边这个男人，虽然举杯次数并不比别人少，却依然保持正坐冷静地审视周围，浴衣领口露出的白皙皮肤，如同室外的明月一般，没有染上哪怕一分的红。  
如此处变不惊，不愧是国常路殿下钦点为青王的男人。我二十二岁时，只不过是个只会刷弦跟打架的小鬼。善条想到刚才男人与众位麻烦的大人游刃有余地周旋的样子，不由得由衷赞叹。  
宗像礼司，是这个男人的名字。  
说起来，仍旧不明白宗像带自己来这里的缘由。本以为他需要人挡酒，现在看来，宗像的酒量摆平自己是小菜一碟，何况这群庸人。如果想在谈判中取悦他们，应该带吸引目光，引人偏爱的淡岛才对，没理由选择身有残疾，面相凶恶如鬼的自己吧。  
……无妨，自从退隐而来，很久没有喝到此等好酒了。善条又抿了一口酒。室外青白的月色倒映在酒杯里。  
善条原本是从属于前任青王羽张迅和其组建的第四音乐工作室的吉他手，他们组成的摇滚乐队曾经享誉乐坛。羽张迅嗓子出了问题解散乐团后，善条本可以作为乐手继续活跃下去，然而一次严重的车祸又让他失去了赖以演奏的左臂。自此善条退隐江湖，过着平淡的日子，一晃便是十年。这十年，由羽张迅前部下盐津元带领的残破的工作室，仅仅是维持经营而已。昔日的同伴逐渐离开，青社的艺人与制作人来来去去，如过眼云烟，再无人达到青王的高度。  
直到这个男人现身为止。  
年轻轻地，初次小试的作品便在几乎没有媒体批量宣传的情况下进入配信分榜的前十之列，藉此那位年轻的女歌手也意外走红。宗像接连为几位小有名气的男女歌手提供乐曲和制作CD，无一例外地取得了优秀的销量。现在宗像已经凭借自己拥有的数张百万单曲版权，在青社上层获得了一席之地，成为青王可谓实至名归。  
宗像邀请自己加入重组后的第四音乐工作室已有一段时间。亲眼目睹了男人制作音乐的认真态度和对市场的敏锐嗅觉，善条已经心悦诚服。然而善条既不会使用电脑，也不擅长玩弄电音效果。宗像叫自己制作喜欢的音乐，善条便接长补短地写写谱、混混音、无非聊以解闷而已。  
“既然说到销量，”  
宗像端起酒杯，唇边漾起微笑。  
“我要组乐队。”  
善条全身一凛。原来如此。  
起风了。轻薄的樱花花瓣溜进室内，几片散落在宗像的浴衣上和他手中的酒杯里，酒液随之激起波纹。  
沉默持续了五秒，随后被社长震耳欲聋的哈哈大笑打断。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！不，不可能！！！！！！你这家伙，以为现在还是羽张迅的时代吗？即使你是青王，也无法左右市场！”  
“在ЯR也已经停刊的这个年代吗……”杂志社的主编不着痕迹的叹了一口气。  
“嘛嘛，不要笑了，真是……您喝的太多了。先来听听看宗像先生的意见，怎么样？”oricon会社的副社长说，然而他也是笑着的。  
宗像的表情没有一分一厘的动摇。  
“像キド和UNIworld这样的乐队，如果获得哪怕只是niva程度的tie-up资源，绝无可能销量一般。”宗像深不可测地笑了，眼神锐利，“之前109大楼上L'Galaxie的电子海报，带动了成万的销量，我没记错吧？”  
“您说的有道理。”O社副社长笑道，“不过今年L'Galaxie的DVD销量不怎么理想。虽然看到巨大的海报牌了呢。”  
“并非不理想，只是不符合你们的期望而已。”宗像喝了口酒，推了推眼镜，“社长，我认为您运营L'G的方式并不合理。”  
“切，轮不到小鬼指点。”社长嘟囔。  
宗像周围散发出强硬的气场，冷峻锐利的目光直逼社长。社长立时不做声了。宗像轻巧的提起酒瓶，仿佛什么事情也没有发生般，给社长斟酒。  
“我深切的了解社长开发市场的迫切愿望。绿社的偶像们的确依靠多版本CD加入限定特典的战略取得了不错的销量。但应用在以L'Galaxie为代表的我社艺人上，现实证明那是失策。说到底，L'G的粉丝并非重复购买的类型。吸引她们的，是L'G的音乐。因此拍摄不同站位的专辑封面，或放入一些限定的特典和奖券，都无法将销量大幅增加。”  
以音源作为卖点虽然是正确的，但是放入的对象却错的离谱——宗像如此微笑着说道。  
“DVD如此恐怖的价格，真的会有人重复购买吗？收齐全套的价钱，足以亲临演出现场，很多人选择了后者呢。虽然L'G与CD差异巨大的现场版具有收集价值，但网上不是有流传非法音源嘛。嘛~社长只是为了报表的美观吧？”  
“够了！……说的轻松，换成你，会怎样？”社长额头上的青筋暴突。  
“现场版精选碟。依历史数据推算会有十万的销量，配合有声广告与海外配信吸引路人，效果会更好。”  
社长重重地呼出气。善条板着脸，内心却浮出笑容。大脑迟钝，无话可说的感觉如何？  
占得先机的宗像审视周围，执杯在手。“没错，采用资讯轰炸外加多版本CD的销售政策，能大大增加偶像歌手的销量。但我等青社并非绿社，不擅长偶像的运营。有人去过周末的池袋吗？”  
突然转移的话题让所有人都措手不及。宗像一个人一个人看过去。主编轻轻地点头，其他人大多摇头或摊手。  
“我站在街道中心，周围充满了喧嚣的声浪。”宗像仰起头，陶醉的感情感染了善条，善条忽然觉得身边笼罩了斑斓的色彩，年轻的，充满时尚与活力的，池袋的色彩。“我听见谈话的声音、车辆呼啸而过、远方乌鸦的叫声。绿社和黑社的电子海报相对，循环播放着主打歌曲。但传到我耳里的音符却完全淹没了它们。”  
“无数台终端机在响，上百首的铃声在我耳边流过。我听到了自己的曲子，也有些许金色，绿色和黑色的音符。但多数音符，”宗像向O社副社长摆了摆头，“在您的榜单上从未听过。我很惊异，抓住路人，打听了一下，得知了某个叫做『REI』的网站。”  
“无色之理。”主编喃喃道。事务所的社长不知何时已经坐直身体，全神贯注地听着。  
“那是为独立音乐制作者提供上传下载平台的网站。只要付给制作人相应的费用就可以下载自己喜欢的音乐，有些甚至免费。”宗像加重了语气，“其中某个乐团的累计【付费】下载量超过五万，占据头名。”  
听众中间出现了小小的骚动，O社副社长马上掏出终端机搜索。  
“不用找了，”宗像露出愉悦的笑容，月光的清辉洒满他周身，“数据已经清空。他们被【赤社】签走了。”  
终端机掉落在榻榻米上。沉闷的一响。  
“可恶，居然被他们抢先！”社长一拳捶在矮桌上，几乎所有的酒杯都跳起来。  
“这是你们的错误。”宗像站起身，巨大的影子笼罩了和室，善条只能根据记忆勉强分辨众人的轮廓。无人动弹。  
“滥用现有的资源，错过有实力的艺人，无视潜在的歌迷，全部是你们的错误。”  
唯一明晰的，宗像的镜片闪着凛然的光，清晰的话语掷地有声；  
“SUI的元气曲，カノ的失恋曲，MAKA的抒情曲，我想写随时可以。但是，青社只能做到这点程度？满足于描绘潮流的颜色？羽张迅做到的是，将世界全数染色，自我的颜色，青社的颜色！”宗像张开双臂，衣料在风中猎猎作响，仿佛正在演出，逐渐与善条记忆中舞台中心的身影重叠。“羽张迅的训条，『以乐为剑，我等大义无霾。』一切商业手段的前提都是音乐性。青社的职责是尽全力发挥艺人的潜能，将音乐的灵魂传达给更多的人。而你们，在没有青王的日子里，胡乱运用商法，无视重视音乐性艺人的心情。一味的跟风别家，把流水线偶像硬塞到粉丝面前，指望他们接受粗制滥造的歌曲。急于迎合听众的心情，推出受欢迎的类型曲，消磨歌姬歌殿的灵气，直到他们最后变成某种曲风的代言。到顾客厌倦了，再从零开始重复一遍，重要的艺人用过即扔。你们背离了社训，违背了大义，你们已经忘记了你们王的脸！”  
宗像严肃地坐下，月光重新铺满和室。O社副社长张口结舌，社长颤抖着，主编的脸上两行清泪流过。善条握紧仅存的右拳，血脉贲张，浑身发热。他第一次觉得，自己是真正地回到了青社。  
宗像恢复了云淡风轻的笑容，重新为众人满杯。“因此，我想恢复前代的行事方式，用自身的音乐魅力感染改变市场，做如同DRACULA和FEMMEDEN一般各个角度都帅气的摇滚乐队。这块市场全归赤社所有的话，实在太无趣了。”忽然他停顿了一下，“哦呀，社长，看来还没有完全说服您呢，”  
“是啊，”事务所社长眯起眼睛，“所谓摇滚会受欢迎，乐队会比我们的提案更能盈利，我仍旧无法认同。说起来，宗像先生破百万的曲子尽是少女流行和抒情曲，我想象不出宗像先生的摇滚会是什么样子呢，哈哈。”  
“那么，要不要来打个赌？赌我的摇滚曲单纯地会火这件事。”  
“有意思。……”事务所社长沉下脸，“这样如何，你自己创作一首摇滚乐，包括所有音轨，不能请其他有名歌手演唱，不能表明是有名乐手演奏，也不可借用社内资源录音宣传。匿名将完成的音源发到日本公开网站上。一周之内，收听数目超过十万的话就算你赢，否则就算我赢。”  
宗像掏出手绢擦净汗水，推上眼镜，“使用VOCALOID制作rock曲投稿nico，在周间达成殿堂级，这样可以吧？”  
善条一个字都没听懂。他敢打赌对面的人也是。  
“就按你说的办。”  
“成交。社长赢的话，我便安心为那个歌姬做制作人，将她捧红。相对地，我赢的话，乐队就请各位多多关照了。”宗像举杯。“诸位，为此，不喝一杯么？”

 

宗像信步走在满注月色的碎石路上，衣袖在身体两侧飘舞。善条退后一步，紧跟在宗像身后。木屐敲击地面发出清脆的声音。  
夜凉如水。清风拂过善条酒后发热的脸，煞是舒服。  
宗像一只手扯开浴衣的领口，几乎开启到腹。“哎呀哎呀，真的喝多了呢。”他回过头朝着善条笑道，“说了些狂妄的酒后胡言呢。真是让善条先生见笑了。”  
“室长，”善条自然而然叫出十年前熟稔的称谓，“最后的赌注，该不会因为醉了才……”  
宗像朝着明月狂笑，神采飞扬的眉梢嘴角隐约露出少年轻狂。  
“室长！”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”宗像摘掉眼镜擦净笑出的眼泪，不可思议的，他的笑容放射出自信的光芒。  
“善条先生。”  
“——我，绝对会赢。”  
羽张先生，新任室长，是个有趣的人。信开头就这样写，善条想。

-本章完结-


	2. 第一章 The Rain Leaves a Scar 伏见猿比古

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注意-
> 
> ※CP为礼猿和美猿  
> ※伏见深度病气崩坏  
> ※伏见乱来暗示，路人猿暗示  
> ※似乎是PG-13？或说是R15？  
> ※有其他二次元人物的CROSSOVER

伏见猿比古坐在远离人群的吧台旁，烦躁地盯着舞台右侧活跃的身影。体力还真棒，只刚才那首歌，他已经在舞台上冲了两个来回。  
隔着厚镜片和半个homra酒吧，仍然看得见美咲鼻尖上滚落的汗珠。  
深沉的低音嘶吼响起，吉他厚重的音色率先穿透躁动的空气，每一记鼓都似重击在天灵盖上。台下的观众热情再度高涨，伏见不得不堵住一边的耳朵，又因为音效更加糟糕而放开。  
赤王野兽般的低吼穿透耳膜，脑浆在头颅中央不安地震动。  
——啊啊。  
主音吉他线扯破暗黑突入，蛇妖一般缠紧沙哑肉欲的嗓音。  
此刻能消掉人声就好了呐。

尾音消散意味着安可时间，欲求不满的歌迷依旧兴奋地持续尖叫。眼角余光瞥见周防夹了根烟懒散地步下舞台，伏见喝光最后一滴水，站起身来。  
身体微微摇晃了一下，他用手撑在吧台上支住了。  
美咲甩掉湿透的帽子，顶着一头毛绒绒的红发，精力旺盛地跑过舞台，跟台下每个愿意和他击掌的吠舞罗成员击掌。伏见借助身体瘦弱的优势，挤过人群，向着美咲走去。  
美咲抓起一瓶水，跟上周防，开心地说着什么。他没有看伏见。  
伏见烦躁地啧了一声，克制地挠了挠右大腿内侧。  
十束坐在成员搬上台的椅子上，笑咪咪地朝伏见招手。伏见面无表情地看他一眼，径直走向舞台中央，摘下对他而言过高的话筒。话筒带着浓重的烟味，表面附着未干的汗水，滑溜溜的。伏见用衣袖擦干话筒，朝十束大致的方向点了点头。  
明亮又带点忧郁的前奏响起。  
啧，又是那首自己唱不对的歌。  
伴随吉他拨弦漫不经心地发出声音，胸口愈发憋闷，仿佛被重压般难以呼吸。随着吐字，伏见尝到了话筒表面的苦涩。心脏部位的空洞逐渐扩大，暗色蚀透思想，浸满整具身体。呕吐的冲动不断上涌，扭曲的情绪在高音部来临时，化作嘶喊挣扎着冲出了胸腔。  
镰本上台挥起右臂，全场的人跟随他一起击拳跺脚，同时大声吼出吠舞罗的口号。  
“NO BLOOD！NO BONE！NO ASH！”  
“NO BLOOD！NO BONE！NO ASH！”  
“NO BLOOD！NO BONE！NO ASH！”  
震耳欲聋的声浪响彻屋顶时，伏见跌跌撞撞地冲出后门，撑住墙壁，弯下腰不住干呕。

 

暗蓝色的灯光中浮游着爵士乐的音符。陌生的环境里，伏见闻见了异于烟草的植物燃着气味，觉得不太妙。他决定只多呆五分钟。  
接下来去哪里呢，去其他Bar门口晃悠，还是在午夜的街道上游荡？  
门口出现了小小的骚动，身边的人纷纷转过头去看。伏见不小心让杯口的圣女果掉进了冰水，他费了一番努力捞上来时，高大俊美的男人正撑着桌面看着他。  
“可以坐这桌吗？”男人嘴角漾出一个略带挑逗的弧度，镜片后的深紫色瞳孔含着笑容。“想听听看你的声音。”  
伏见感觉到目光从四面八方射向自己这桌。他暗暗地咂了下舌头，强迫自己眨了眨眼。  
“喜欢圣女果？”男人朝着自己的杯子挥挥手。  
“不。”伏见反射性的皱眉。“我讨厌蔬菜。”  
“这样啊。”男人注视着自己，微笑。

伏见藏在眼镜后，用余光确认这不是自己多心。自出门起，男人便一直盯着他的腿间。之前迷惑伏见的是他的眼神，他眼里并无一丝一毫欲望的神色，沉静似水的表情十分具有欺骗性。  
啧，不过是面瘫。伏见咂了咂舌，烦躁起来。快点打发走，我讨厌帮高个子弄。  
伏见引男人拐进隐秘的后巷，在黯淡的灯光下他伸出三个指头，“没意见吧？”  
春日的夜风仍有些冷。路灯脆弱的灯丝滋滋作响。  
男人没有点头，也没有摇头。  
啧，真是怪人。反正他反悔的话便解决掉。伏见单膝跪下，手指勾上男人质地精良的皮带。  
“脱裤子。”男人冷峻的声音压上头顶。  
“别急别急。”伏见咧出笑容，眼神没变，“套子拿来。”  
“脱掉，你的，裤子。”男人一字一句地说，镜片上映出伏见苍白的脸。  
伏见假笑着起身，手指暧昧地抚摸自己的裤裆。指尖一冷，小刀自黑暗中飞出。  
当的一声，刀尖撞上墙壁，男人极快的闪到伏见面前，伏见堪堪避开他抓向肩膀的手。  
“传言这一带有个眼镜少年提供口交服务，却用小刀攻击过多要求的顾客，”男人极快地闪开攻击，语调平稳，“果然是伏见君呢。”  
伏见脑子嗡地响了一下，后脊背上渗出冷汗。靴子里的小刀只剩最后两把。  
“你……怎么知道我的名字？”虚掷一把，伏见瞬间转而插向男人的软肋。  
“我很中意伏见君。”男人愉快地说，敏捷地制住伏见的手腕，反向挥去。  
“住手……！！”

伏见瘫坐在地，震惊和羞耻让他动弹不得：男人划开了他右腿的裤管，布料连同一块血痂扯掉，暴露大腿内侧新新旧旧，交错重叠的刀痕。  
伏见狠狠地瞪着男人，眼球却违反意志开始湿润。可恶……！！  
男人蹲到他面前，轻巧地开口。“所以这才是伏见君拒绝更进一步的理由吗。哎呀哎呀，还以为我能破例呢。”  
伏见一言不发，屈曲右腿，试图遮挡男人射向伤疤的视线。男人锋利的眼神却不放过他，似乎能看穿人心一般冷静开口，“……原来如此。不想被别人发现，只想让某个人看见吗。也许便是想着他一刀刀刻下的吧。”  
冷汗流下伏见的额头。他努力维持着怒视男人的眼神，把动摇着攥紧的拳头缩向身后。  
男人轻轻抚过伤痕，指尖奇异地粗糙干燥，伏见无法抑制地颤抖，新愈合的伤口因刺激而瘙痒疼痛，“越来越多道，越来越频繁，看来他让你相当痛苦呢。……不过HOMRA里面至少一个人，也许两个，已经发现了呢。哦呀，你不知道吗？”男人扶扶眼镜，“你猜他要多久才能察觉？大概是最后一个吧？即使如此，每天也假装不在意地，以自己讨厌的方式唱着不愿唱的歌，祈祷着对方能够听到真实的心意吧？”  
被看穿了。全部，全部都……伏见嗓子发涩，艰难地吐出几个字，“你……到底要……什么……”  
“我不是说过吗？”男人微笑，“想听听看你的声音。一起去唱K嘛。啊，先去看医生比较好吧？”

 

戴着眼镜套了白大褂的年轻男性轻浮得不像个医生。  
他的声音让伏见莫名地烦躁。  
从开始就呱啦呱啦不停地说着什么你的声音好像许久未见的友人真是烦死了。  
处置并不繁琐，简单地清理了伤口外加一针破伤风。男人这时居然为他补好了裤子。先不提他严肃的面容和破裤子搭配在一起有多违和，他认为世界上会有人穿补过的裤子吗？说到底，普通人会随身携带针线包吗？  
医生最后开了一堆可疑的外用药，似乎来自叫尼布里还是尼布鲁的外国公司。男人付了款，伏见没费心关注药究竟有多贵。  
反正我不会收下的。  
跟着男人走也只是为了打发掉夜晚。  
……无论多晚回去，看见的也只会是是美咲那家伙毫不担心的睡脸罢了。  
“伏见君，这里是全日本歌曲最全的KTV哦。”男人的眼镜反射屏幕的亮光。  
一进来就点了カノ和SUI的歌循环着，你的品位是女高中生水平么。  
“挑你喜欢的歌吧。”  
“啧，大众KTV不可能有吧。”  
想到让男人知晓自己的偏好，伏见像被偷窥隐私般不自在。姑且先从本国的音乐开始。他轻敲着触摸屏，在脑中过了一遍mylist，选中了最可能为人所知的一首，输入。SASK桑翻弹过的，原作应该是流通作品。  
MV开始时，伏见的眼珠子差点蹦出来。这这这孩子气的动画是怎怎怎么回事？MV的表现方法也太中二了吧！还有パズルP是什么啊？这种名字也能作为作曲者艺名的吗！  
身后传来男人吸气的声音。笑出声的话，绝对要划烂你的脸。伏见想，扬起话筒。

一曲终了，意外地响起了鼓掌声。伏见回过头，看见男人的眼睛在镜片后闪闪发亮。  
“一起干吧，伏见君！”  
“……哈？”  
“所以说，我的……失礼了，还未自我介绍呢。”男人起身，“初次见面，我名叫宗像礼司。”  
宗像礼司。MUNAKATA REISI。那确实是SUI新单曲海报上硕大蓝字写着的名字。青之王——  
男人微笑着伸出手。  
“愿意加入我的乐队吗，伏见猿比古君？”  
这个人是怎么回事。伏见站着不动。他应该早就看到自己锁骨处的纹身。知道HOMRA的话，也应当明白那代表什么意思。坚持自我，绝不向流行和商业运营妥协，吠舞罗的信条。带着这个火焰标志的人，捍卫着赤社的利益，绝不会加入最近商业化严重的青社旗下。  
虽然自己并不在乎什么独立地下反主流。  
从最开始，他在意的，就只有美咲而已——  
男人温和的声音响起，紫色的眼睛平静深邃，安然地注视着他，“你想要什么，伏见君？”  
午间的天台上美咲发现了他和他的乐谱。美咲弹出一小段吉他solo，眼睛亮晶晶地闪光等着他评价。美咲对他说我们一起做音乐吧。伴随着美咲的演奏他唱着歌，之后两人被拙劣的录音逗得直不起腰。美咲神采飞扬的想象未来，描述着广阔而美丽的舞台。  
然后美咲拉着他加入了吠舞罗。  
然后美咲加入了HOMRA。  
然后美咲开始为另一位强大而倍受崇拜的主唱伴奏。  
然后美咲忘记了，自己是失去乐手就什么都做不到的主唱。  
美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲。美咲……  
伏见困难地张开口。  
“我想……唱歌……”  
说出第一句话后顺畅多了。  
“……我要唱歌，我要站在世界的中心，唱出最好的歌，我要成为……最棒的主唱！”  
“如君所愿。”男人微笑，“我向你保证，你定会成为最棒的主唱。”  
伏见伸出手去，握住男人的手。

令人焦躁的炎夏。  
在被炙烤到熔化的柏油路上又踏出一步，伏见抬眼看向悬在空中白亮的烈日。  
——好热。  
远方传来机车发动机沉闷的吼声。蝉鸣将死般焦灼地响着，歪斜的阳炎摇摇晃晃地蒸腾而起，模糊了远处墙壁上色彩鲜明的涂鸦。  
汗水一滴滴从毛孔中渗出，水流般冲刷身体，瞬间蒸发，黏腻感不舒服地滞留在皮肤上。盐分使得旧伤口虫咬般奇痒，伏见解开领口，不自觉地狠命抓挠。  
锁骨处纹着的红色火焰略微褪了色，三两道淡淡的灼痕阴影般横越纹身。  
躲藏在大楼阴影之下三五成群的人此时奇异般活跃了起来，杂乱的窃窃私语中，时而炸响充满敌意的喊叫：  
“叛徒！”  
“商业狗！”  
“吠舞罗的败类！”  
伏见漫不经心地扫视着周围。  
——啧。  
——没有红头发的啊。  
乐队Scepter4的Reisi便是青社之王宗像礼司这件事，明明还没有公开披露。美咲的嘴真是快。  
喉咙似乎附着了什么，不舒服的蠕动。伏见咽下漾上来的唾液，黏稠的液体带着丝丝甜味，他突然想吃冰棒。  
盛夏时节，与美咲并肩走在这条路上时，常常咬着冰棒，破碎冰冷的晶体在嘴里化作甜美。美咲跑过去买一根，在自己还没跟上时跑回来，满头大汗地掰给自己一半。  
伏见摘掉眼镜，擦掉镜片上面的汗水。  
——啊啊，真热啊。

唱片店狭小的店面一如既往的破旧，墙壁上横七竖八的贴满海报，有些已经被阳光晒的褪色。颜色最鲜明的那张红的触目惊心，熟悉的五人自信的笑着，身旁燃烧着熊熊火焰。  
伏见推门进店，空气骤然凉爽，弥漫灰尘、印刷品和塑料的气味。天花板上的吊扇转动时照例轰轰作响，黑色短发店员还是老样子，毫无干劲的坐在角落，涂着黑色指甲油的手指意兴阑珊地翻动书页。  
《不如去死》，原来已经出版了么。  
美咲曾跟自己打赌店员是男是女，不出意料输掉了晚饭。  
伏见从摆在门口售卖的冰柜和瓶装水中间挤过去，惊讶地看见『本周特荐：Scepter 4首张EP』展台旁自己面无表情的脸，一半苍白，一半隐藏在暗蓝中。道明寺和淡岛站在一起，黑暗的一侧是宗像和秋山。背景似乎是深夜的海。  
“海报不送哦。”店员懒懒的声音，“贴一张丢一张，最后一张只好放在店里。”  
伏见看看CD架，上面没剩几张，几乎被搬空了。  
在这个街区居然会有人买啊。  
是用来烧吗？  
伏见小心翼翼地绕过海报架，手指掠过碟片尖锐的边缘。Siren Grey……Plaster Tree……摩天楼ヒゲキ……凛として俄雨……  
虽然可以报公帐，全包无压力，不过伏见不想带着烂碟回去被宗像嘲讽。  
用终端机扫了二维码试听，伏见蹲下拉出架子下方放冷门碟的大纸箱。  
宗像今日不知抽什么风，要伏见拿伏见喜欢的音乐给他听。伏见干脆的拒绝，宗像笑眯眯的说，伏见君想知道MY FAVOURITE也可以哦。伏见好奇这个人脑子里装了什么才能写出那种曲子来，便答应了。  
结果宗像搬到他面前的碟全是古典乐。  
……被骗了。  
宗像打算开车送伏见过来，然而伏见讨厌和他一起便回绝了。  
伏见扫视一眼，便从碟堆里挑出再熟悉不过的几张。有两盘碟只剩最后一张，一张碟封面受潮，另一张碟盒裂了缝。反正是用来听，没差别。  
很久以前，两个人便挤在这样的大纸箱面前，靠封面和曲目表猜测碟片的好坏，精选出几张用积攒很久的钱买下，用同一台CD终端听到巴士到站，共享那些混乱、急躁、忧郁、梦魇、嘶吼和呓语。  
左耳是Bass Line，右耳是Guitar Solo，并肩而行却无交叉，这样简单的事实，当初为何没有发现呢？  
慢慢地，美咲会跑到对面去挑碟，接着，两个人的碟架越来越不同，最后，美咲对交换CD失去了兴趣，伏见发现自己再听不进美咲的最爱。  
现在，只有一个人来这里了。  
将挑选好的碟全摞到柜台上，伏见拍了拍手上的灰尘。  
“一共27600円。”店员的头朝着一边斜了下，“凑满三万，给你打个九折。”  
伏见朝着那个方向看过去，心脏骤然揪紧。  
……算了，回去随便丢给宗像好了。  
伏见提着袋子踏上灼热的街道，身后传来店员无聊的声音，“谢谢惠顾。”  
袋子最顶端躺着的碟封面火红。

 

“欢迎回来。”宗像坐在一副半完成的拼图面前，拼图旁胡乱地堆着文件夹、曲谱、设计稿和录音笔。“哦呀，脸晒红了呢。”  
伏见啧了一声，把袋里的东西倒在桌面上，抽走属于自己的两张碟。  
“唔，你漏了这张。”宗像平淡如水的声音响起，CD轻飘飘滑到伏见面前，封面恼人的红色几乎灼痛伏见的瞳孔。  
“那是室长您的。”伏见冷着脸，只用一根手指把碟子推回去。  
“伏见君真是体贴。不巧这张我已经有了。”宗像又把碟推到他面前。  
伏见不情不愿地接过来，翻过碟打量封底的曲目表。都是他再熟悉不过的曲子，熟悉到撕裂筋肉，刻入骨血。  
录制给赤社的DEMO的时候，伏见悄悄入侵草薙的电脑，入手了美咲的全部吉他音轨。无数个失眠的夜晚，在闷热黑暗的房间里，将音量开到最大，任带着杂音的重响占据意识。尘土、眼泪、血和汗水的气味，左手持续动作的同时，右手迷惘着握紧刀片拉动，快感和痛苦彼此交织，抵死缠绵。  
美咲美咲疼痛美咲美咲美咲美咲烦躁美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲梦想美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲不安美咲美咲美咲美咲窒息美咲美咲体温美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲想要美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲快乐美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲崩坏美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲——  
宗像的声音打破了回忆。  
“话说，伏见君的烧伤也好的差不多了，只不过药膏会让纹身的墨水褪色的样子。怎样，就这样放着不管吗？还是去补个色？”  
电动针嗡嗡的响在耳里，两人并肩躺在破旧的皮椅上，相同的图腾在相同的地方逐渐成形。紧握的手心布满汗水。美咲忍耐着痛楚的笑容。  
伏见盯着CD封底燃烧的达摩克利斯之剑，锁骨处的皮肤刺痒起来，他用了极大的努力忍住不去挠那里，沉着的开口。  
“不，把它消掉吧。”

-本章完结-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章POV：宗像礼司
> 
> 章名来自L'Arc~en~Ciel的《The Rain Leaves a Scar》，歌词请自行体会，虽然表现的并不是本章会提到的内容。  
> 擅自加入了大量捏他_(:3」∠)_  
> 室长你是怎么认识池袋的变态密医的www  
> 室长在KTV点的歌全部都是自己作曲的。  
> 美咲的设定就是：打赌百分百会输！
> 
> 注释：  
> SASK：某擅长重编曲的实力乐手。伏见是在『理』上免费下载到音源。  
> パズルP：PUZZLE P，直译为拼图P。以P结尾意味着在nico投稿的V家原创制作者。  
> 『吠舞罗』：与摇滚乐队HOMRA同名的音乐人组织，任何地下音乐人都可以加入，识别符号是红色的火焰图腾，通常以纹身形式刻在成员身体上。另一个标志是火焰包围的HMR三字。信条是『坚持自我，绝不向流行和商业运营妥协』。因此部分成员对最近商业化严重的青社有所排斥。  
> 《不如去死》：京极夏彦的一部推理小说。  
> Siren Grey、Plaster Tree、摩天楼ヒゲキ、凛として俄雨：均为摇滚乐队。  
> 达摩克利斯之剑：王权的象征，只是单纯的装饰品。


	3. 第二章 Unintended 宗像礼司

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -注意-
> 
> ※礼尊/礼猿R18，隐美猿，哪一对目前都还没成为恋人，only党注意  
> ※伏见仍然病  
> ※室长神烦哲♂学唠叨mode全开  
> ※乐队paro没一个有节操  
> ※别问伏见在哪里学的  
> ※下半章换CP  
> ※电话play，放置play，NTR  
> ※节操被烧了！雷重口小心！CPonly勿入！一句话，礼猿途中尊哥的电话进来了……  
> ※室长丧失  
> ※室长神烦哲♂学唠叨mode全开  
> ※双王做爱也打嘴炮  
> ※十束牌占卜机永远正确  
> ※最后又转礼猿

宗像礼司站在伏见的作业室门外，看着「请勿打扰」的标语思索。伏见已经把自己关在室内六个小时。除了接外卖和回公寓睡觉，他一直一个人呆在那间窄小的房间，电话不接，邮件也不回，这样已经是第四天了。  
宗像握住门把试探地拧动，门锁轻轻一响，竟然弹开了。米色的窗帘随风飘起扇动着阳光，桌上沙发上摊满笔迹纷繁的白纸。一片狼藉中，伏见戴着耳机，垂下眼，似是睡了过去。  
几张纸被风吹到地上，落在宗像脚前。宗像拾起纸，细细地读。一张纸上只有一行英文字，被伏见涂成哥特体，又涂黑了。另一张纸上写了几组同义词，下方画了一只很大的燕尾蝶，翅翼上布满各式的图腾。第三张纸曾被揉成一团，上方誊了两行歌词，后面的字句被划得一塌糊涂，下半张纸上伏见的字迹无声地喊叫着，美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲、美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲美咲……  
宗像小心地收起沙发上的纸，坐到伏见的身边。伏见没有反应，只是睫毛闪了闪。宗像伸手过去，轻轻摘掉伏见左耳的耳机，塞进自己耳中。  
键盘音零落在空气中，吉他飘渺的漂浮在高处。莉莉周。宗像脑海中跳出这样一个词，但其实也只有一点相像。少女感的声音软糯，有些粘，感情则是冷的，轻缓地唱着忧伤的歌词。宗像瞥了眼伏见的侧脸，伏见睁开了眼睛，面无表情地目视前方，眼底有一些细小的，宗像几乎无法辨别的暗流涌过。  
宗像翻看伏见的歌词草稿，却发现在音乐伴奏下看不进去，感情基调差的太远。  
“室长。”伏见出声，声线因久未使用而带有一丝沙哑。他拿起手边的曲谱。“这首歌，室长想要的印象和主题是什么？”  
这个问题，伏见已经问过他好几次。宗像也详细的回答过他好几次。这次他简洁的答，“爱。”  
“守护世界，超脱人间的大爱。嗯嗯。”伏见点着头，宗像之前交代的内容，意外地被他记得清楚。他一只手捏紧额头。“抱歉啊，室长，到现在还写不出来。”  
“实在想不出歌词的话，用一连串的NANANA糊弄过去也可以。”  
“室长，不好笑。”伏见的眼睛又闭起来了。  
宗像辨认出歌曲最后的残酷词句。“伏见君……想过自杀吗？”  
伏见沉默了一会儿。“不，那太轻松了。”  
“假如，我拿了一首新曲，要你写出主题是自杀的歌词，伏见君会怎么写。”宗像补充，“风格是我给カノ那首的。”  
“啧，反差感吗。”伏见沉思。“飞翔，唔，或者更尖锐一些？……不，就飞翔吧。歌唱飞翔、自由与打破枷锁，与过去和一成不变的未来告别。”  
“很高明，伏见君。”宗像点头赞许，拿起终端机，扫了一眼屏幕。“虽然这种歌词也不坏，但在Scepter 4的场合，尤其是我曲子的歌词，我还是希望伏见君写成你刚才所说的样子。”  
伏见托着腮，样子难得一见的认真。“室长，可以再解释详细一点吗。”  
“好。”  
宗像停住话头，听了一阵歌词。他无端地觉得，这首歌是伏见最喜欢的。虽然播放列表里还有三首歌没播放。  
“创作最初，人都在表达自己的私人情绪。然而这就如同自拍隐私画面放上网络寻求围观一般，不但过多暴露自我，并且趣味低级。第二阶段即是将自身情绪汇总提炼，找到某个人群共有的情绪，唤起接受对象的共鸣。カノ的词作便是走了这种路线，很讨巧，为她收获了众多女高中生粉丝的心。然而这样做终究不长久，人的感情复杂，却也容易分类，待引起听众审美疲劳便是尽头。第三阶段是隐藏私人感受的表达，用自己的笔触描绘构建世界，浸染浓烈特别的个人风格，感染听众，令听众全情投入自己的世界，不经意时发现真实的创作目的。最终阶段，超越个体，回归世间和人类的本源，真诚地献出沉淀于灵魂深层的，共同的美好。”  
“所以『15歳』的歌词，我让伏见君改掉了。伏见君也很好的回应了我的期望。”宗像微笑，“伏见君，即使无法时时写出三阶段的歌词，也至少不要用一阶段的方法表达。”  
“真不想被写出『全毁掉』的室长这么说。”  
“因为针对的人群不同，那首歌又是叙事风。”宗像安定的微笑，“直截了当表述，像我们都认识的某位熟人那样，确实有其好处。不过我并不想把S4做成那样的乐队。”  
“啧，我明白。”  
伏见盯着摇荡的窗帘出神，宗像则看着他被阳光镀上蜜色的发梢末端，一时无话。  
耳里响起柔和忧郁的女声，纤细的吐字描述静寂而孤独的意象。宗像看了看终端屏幕，歌名是《睡眠都市》。  
“每当我凌晨醒来睡不着的时候，就会循环这首歌。”伏见低声说。  
“我有点兴趣了呢，伏见君。能借我听吗？”  
伏见闭了闭眼睛，再次睁开时，眼睛像两块结冰的海水。“今晚。”  
宗像知道伏见说的，并不是终端里的音乐。伏见的声调不同平常，带着一丝魅惑，更不用说，他还在暧昧的抚摸宗像的手指。  
宗像握住他的手，亲了一下柔韧的虎口，权当契约的证明。

 

下午和晚上的作业中，宗像偶尔会想起伏见漂亮却冷漠的灰蓝眸子。和伏见发展成这样的关系，并非出于宗像预料之中。  
那天，把湿淋淋的伏见从遮天蔽日的雨幕中捞出来后，宗像看着他锁骨下方纹身上触目惊心的烧伤，严肃地握紧伏见的肩膀。  
“伏见君，你已经决定加入将会走主流商业化路线的乐队，就要做好相应的觉悟。”  
“今后不可以自虐、不准乱跑、也不能和陌生人留下话柄。答应我。”  
伏见低着头，雨水狼狈的流了满脸。他忽然猛地一甩透湿的额发，抹掉镜片和脸颊上的水流，直视宗像的眼睛。  
“我答应你。”伏见啧了声，补上第一次称呼的敬称，“室长。”  
试音后，伏见发起烧，宗像把他留在自己家。在发烧昏睡的间隙，他咕哝、冷笑、打开终端又关上、吃东西、吐东西、流血、涂鸦，撕碎涂鸦。少年病弱发烫的瘦弱身体在他床上抖颤。宗像为少年掖好被子，少年反问他要不要口交，被他塞了一满嘴苦药。这小子，真是，烧糊涂了。  
宗像并未想到，伏见不是在说胡话或开玩笑。  
一周后的晚上，门铃突兀地响起。宗像拉开门，伏见亮相的样子令他推了推眼镜。衬衫扣子只系了最末一颗，腰带解开着，白色的低腰内裤露在外面，标准的上门服务形象。  
到底是听了怎样的传闻……宗像暗想，终究迎他进了门。  
关上门，伏见便搂住宗像的脖颈，在他耳畔暧昧的吹气。“室长……来玩嘛。”  
“哦呀，这是做什么，伏见君？”宗像认真地审视伏见。  
“因为啊，室长不让我和陌生人做，自慰总会无聊的。”伏见笑的轻浮，像是开着恶意的玩笑，眼神却像刀刃般锐利，宗像清楚他下定决心。“室长不愿意？那我只好沿着宿舍走廊一间间敲过去了。”  
恶意玩笑般的话语让宗像皱起眉。“我可没这么说，伏见君。”  
宗像一把抱起伏见，伏见僵硬地呆在宗像怀里，任宗像把他丢到床上。凝视着努力掩饰眼中慌乱神情的少年，宗像淡淡道，“现在还有机会拒绝。一旦开始，我是不会手下留情的。”  
伏见后牙咬的紧紧的，倔犟的神情与初遇宗像那天无异。“啧，要做快做。”  
真是个逞强的孩子。宗像想着，压了上去。“那么，请多指教，伏见君。”  
犹豫了一下，宗像还是吻上了伏见的嘴唇。伏见没有回应也没有拒绝，顺着宗像深入挑拨，但即使喉咙深处传出低声的喘息，整张脸都红热起来，伏见也没有合上眼，眼睛冰凉的望向宗像。弄得宗像也觉得无趣，草草结束了亲吻。  
一离开伏见，伏见就滑下去，手指摸索着宗像的腰带结。  
宗像把伏见拉起来。“用不着。”  
“我的技巧不错哦。”伏见有意地舔了下嘴唇。  
“下巴会酸。你还要唱歌。”  
伏见啧了一声，乖乖躺平。宗像沿着他瘦削的身躯一路吻下去，伏见便在他头顶发出一连串的啧。无论真等不及或是装等不及，至少身体别绷的这么紧。宗像抚过伏见的腰侧，舌尖滑进脐孔，伏见全身都抖起来。  
一边爱抚着伏见，宗像脱了他的内裤，青涩的部分暴露在空气中。伏见看上去有过经验，甚至主动分开双腿缠上宗像的腰，然而宗像解开腰带分开前襟时，他本能地抽了一口气，又用一个啧掩饰过去。宗像低头看了一眼自己半勃起时的尺寸，耸耸肩。  
瞥见宗像从抽屉里拿出安全套、润滑剂和指套，伏见的眼里写满疑问跟好奇，但他咬了咬嘴唇，没问。  
“怎么，很惊讶？”宗像索性解释，“我跟男性女性都可以。”  
“啧，没兴趣，室长跟什么人有过——唔！”  
宗像的手指深入伏见紧缩的部位，时轻时重的动。伏见咬住手臂，齿缝间流出细小的呻吟，杂糅吃痛的呼气。  
“别咬自己。”宗像扯过一个枕头丢给伏见。伏见放开手臂时颤抖的哼出声，脸埋进软枕，深深浅浅的喘。宗像刮过某个地方时，他忍不住高叫出声。“啊——！”  
我说过不会留手。宗像边弄边仔细观察伏见的反应。伏见呼吸错乱，咬着后牙挤出话语，“磨蹭什么，快做。”  
宗像顺了他的意，把自己坚硬的部分推进去，腰上使力一点点往里碾磨，同时手握住伏见有点低落下去的部分诱他放松。伏见张着口，控制不住地发出声音，大睁眼睛瞪着天花板，唾液湿的枕套一塌糊涂。又紧，又热。宗像全部没入时，擦了一把额头的汗水。伏见不服输地勉强晃动腰肢，腰却软的支不住，没两下便塌下去。  
还在逞强，明明都痛得冒了冷汗。宗像耐着不动，轻柔的擦拭伏见的前额。  
“室……长，快……点……儿。”伏见几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个字，撑着床，腰努力向前迎。  
伏见君，我跟你说过不可以自虐的吧？  
然而，抱歉，我并不是什么圣人。  
宗像握住伏见侧腰，瞄着敏感点用力一挺，伏见直接被逼出高亢的呻吟，“啊——啊……室、长！……室长——！”  
他没再喊出声，狠狠咬住枕头一角，泪水慢慢盈满眼眶。颤栗着，伏见的嘴角轻声蠕动，宗像推起眼镜，看清了他的口型，MI—SA—KI—  
美咲。是HOMRA那个活跃过头的小吉他手的名字，大致和伏见同龄。  
宗像明了，然而并不介意，按照自己习惯的节奏反复抽送。无论心里的情绪如何，伏见的身体反应是诚实的，随着宗像的动作兴奋地颤抖，甚至直接被他干到射，高潮后身子瘫软下来被他带着动，直到宗像尽兴地释放。  
宗像浅浅喘口气，找到浴衣披上。伏见纤细的四肢搁在过分宽大的床上，性兴奋带来的红潮退却后，肤色无机质般苍白的少年，如同脆弱的玩偶，失神的面庞忧郁迷蒙，美如一触即碎的幻梦。灵感迅猛袭来，宗像顾不上伏见，开了笔记本电脑作曲。  
“室长不睡我先睡了。”  
被淡漠的声音打断作业，宗像才发觉伏见已经从浴室出来，裸着甩落一地水珠，一拐一拐走过宗像身边，大大方方占了他的床。  
宗像把伏见不肯好好盖的被子一直扯到他下颌，收拾了东西去琴房。脑海里晃动着伏见的身躯和面容，宗像顺手把歌词也写了，一直写到后半夜。  
主题是死去的恋人和恋情——宗像把乐谱交给伏见时，只说明了这一句。如宗像所料，伏见的演绎逃不脱黑暗，即使绝美，仍是黑暗。  
伏见站在深蓝光线笼罩的舞台中央，闭着眼仰起头歌唱的样子，就像从传说的文本中走出的，活生生的水妖。  
宗像收起回忆，开了门，把鞋子摆在伏见的鞋子旁边。

宗像拧亮卧室的台灯。伏见的头扎在软枕里，身体扑在皱作一团的被子上。宗像笑了笑，耙了耙他后脑和床铺一样滚得凌乱的头发。  
“放过我的被子。送你一只毛绒兔怎么样。”宗像好脾气的说，“你可以抱着他、磨蹭他、和他玩、给他取名字。”  
伏见啧了一声。“室长喜欢逗小孩的话可以去公园。”  
宗像的手臂绕过伏见的背后锁住他。“这里就有个小孩子。”  
“我不是小孩子了。”  
唇上一阵温热，猝不及防地，宗像被伏见吻了。  
伏见急切而缺乏技巧的诱引，宗像微微笑了，暂时摘下眼镜，认真地对付他。伏见烦躁的回应，节奏渐渐零乱，转变成挣脱不能的慌乱，被制住的身体发抖。忽然宗像咬到了伏见的嘴唇：自己的小腹挨了一拳。  
伏见背过身去，擦干净嘴巴。“技巧真是太棒了，室长。”  
明知伏见是讽刺，宗像依然平和地回应。“伏见君受用的话就好。”  
“……我讨厌。”  
宗像舔干净唇上的血迹。真是有趣，并且甜美。他难得生了兴致，摘了伏见的眼镜，在伏见还在吃惊之际，压了上去，舌尖一瞬就溜进了伏见柔软湿润的口腔。  
伏见口中有薄荷的凉意和乌龙茶的苦涩。宗像耐心的碰触伏见，细细寻找让他舒适沉溺的地方。伏见不再抵抗，口腔顺从地包容着他，任宗像缠绕吮吸自己的舌尖，然后模仿着应和回去。宗像终于觉得这像个吻的样子了。他托住少年的后脑，成倍地加深这个吻。  
什么硬硬的抵上了宗像的腹部。  
熊孩子，玩儿脱了吧？  
到伏见的哼吟带上哭腔，宗像方才大发慈悲地放开他。伏见大口大口地喘气，粉红染上了他白皙的面颊，口唇带出一线银丝。意犹未尽的宗像顺着它亲吻下去。下颌、脖颈、喉结。流连在破碎的纹身处时伏见一僵，抓了下宗像的上臂。涂在烧伤处的药膏弄得鼻尖和嘴唇都凉凉辣辣的，交织着热吻形成复杂的感受。伏见因为伤口处的敏感颤栗着，宗像伸手下去，把顶着自己的罪魁祸首从他裤子里揪出来。  
用抚摸琴键的力道轻触少年略显青涩的性器，宗像左手划开伏见的衬衣扣子，将挺立起身的粉红色果实含进口中咀嚼。伏见痛得抽气，宗像若有若无划过顶端的食指却摸到了黏湿的液体。  
伏见君，记住吧，记清楚我在你身上制造出的，交织着痛苦与快慰的感觉。  
亲吻着伏见不停起伏的平坦小腹，宗像用上了两只手，被伏见弄湿的那只移去幼嫩的后方打着圈儿。  
“那……个……，室……长。”伏见的声音多了分情欲的沙哑，手指揪紧了宗像后脑的头发。  
“伏见君，请帮我拿过来。”宗像头也不抬的吩咐。  
伏见啧的格外大声，传来翻弄抽屉的杂乱声响，接着润滑剂便像炸药管般落在宗像脸旁边。  
许是前戏太过彻底，宗像很容易便放进去一根手指。旋转进出，接二连三。伏见湿润的呻吟在宗像耳里，就像音乐一般。  
“要进去了哟，伏见君。”  
“啧。”  
伏见双眼水汽氤氲，整个身体都染上了漂亮的粉红。宗像欣赏着这般光景，缓慢有力的动作着。  
终端机这时响了起来。宗像偏过头。  
周防在这个时间主动打过来，还真是少见。  
宗像还在犹豫，伏见不耐烦的声音响起。“室长能分心就接，我没意见。”  
宗像把一根手指放在伏见唇边。作为回答，伏见张口咬住了手指。  
接起电话，宗像省却了客套的步骤。“大半夜打电话扰人清梦，还真是野蛮人的作风。”  
“你不是还没睡吗。”  
“不像某位闲人，我可是每日事务缠身。”一边动作一边谈话竟还能保持声音波澜不惊。有时宗像还真的痛恨过分冷静的自己。  
“哼。帮我个忙，青之王。”  
这是什么，周防终于学会了约炮的含蓄表述吗。还是确实有麻烦。  
宗像看了伏见一眼。对方偏着头，脸上是几分强装出的漠不关心。宗像拇指轻抹他的脸颊，以表示歉意。  
“真是稀奇呢，赤之王。”伏见身体剧烈颤抖了一下，宗像下腹被他激起难以抑制的热度，“王者如你，会需要另一位王的帮助……还是说，是那件事？”  
“哈，你这家伙还是一贯的恶劣。”周防笑声低沉，沙哑的低音振动鼓膜，仿佛声音的主人正贴在宗像耳侧，“来不来？”  
“乐意效劳。”  
“老地方。”周防撇下这一句便挂断了。  
老地方是哪里啊。  
宗像无奈的笑笑，回过神来，才发现左手的痛楚、腹部的湿滑，以及伏见坏掉的表情。  
……啊呀。  
刚才那个，是无意识呢，当成了电话那端的人……太恶劣了。  
宗像暗暗抱歉，抱紧少年纤细柔韧的身体。伏见已经接近失神的边缘，宗像做什么他都没有反应。宗像长叹了一口气射出来。  
周防尊真是个罪孽深重的男人。  
宗像去浴室绞了热毛巾帮伏见清理。伏见仍旧没什么反应，只在宗像将手指放入的时候瑟缩了一下，细小的呜咽着蜷起身体。  
宗像把他打理好，盖上被子，在他耳边轻唤，“伏见君？”  
伏见几不可闻的啧了一声。  
宗像贴着他的耳朵说，“晚安哟。”接着，唇碰了碰他白瓷般光洁的额头。  
一个不含任何欲求，几乎是爱怜的吻。  
整理好衣衫，套上大衣，顺手揣上烟盒，宗像出了门。

 

homra酒吧一如既往充斥着混乱躁狂的味道，烟草和酒精的气味混杂在一起，还好这次没有几百人挤在狭小空间发酵出的汗臭，看来今晚没有HOMRA的live。换气扇不疾不徐的转着，桌椅都归回原处，细小的灰尘在昏暗的暖光中浮沉。酒吧空空如也，除了背对着宗像坐在吧台的红发男人。  
周防尊显然早已察觉到宗像的到来，但并未说话，只是喝净杯内的余酒，扬起一只手。  
宗像从善如流，坐到周防身边。周防随手拿过一个倒扣在柜台上的古典杯，给宗像倒酒。宗像看看酒瓶的标签，不露痕迹地挑了挑眉。  
“哦？你也能欣赏这瓶酒的美味所在吗，周防。”  
“喝酒也想那么多，烦不烦，宗像。”  
宗像转动着周防推过来的酒杯，琥珀色的酒液在水晶杯内晃动，飘出诱人的果香。“有冰吗。”  
“自己弄。”  
“哦呀，这就是贵酒吧的待客之道吗。”  
“哼，我可没把你当客人。”  
话虽这么说，周防还是懒懒地伸腰站起，绕到吧台后打开冰柜，直接抓起大冰块，丢进两人的酒杯。宗像看着冰块表面周防的指印渐渐融化净尽，才端起酒杯，啜饮一口浓烈甘醇的佳酿，冰凉沁脾的酒液沿喉咙流入身体。  
浓浓的烟雾飘过来，周防咬着烟嘴狭了眼看宗像，一点红光在他唇边时亮时灭。宗像吸进一口二手烟，暗暗腹诽了一下这和周防的野性气质意外相合的粗俗烟草，从自己的烟盒里抽出一支烟，就着周防烟上那点火光点燃。  
两人一时无话，唯有烟草逐渐燃烧。威士忌里的冰块丝丝融化，清脆地“叮”一响。  
宗像在周防手边的古董烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，开口，“很闲的样子呢。没live？”  
“录音刚结束。草薙让他们歇几天。”  
“终于录满意了啊。恭喜。”  
“唔。你那边怎样。”  
“还在后期制作。首张EP，不用心不行啊。”  
周防抿了一口酒，闲闲开口。“跟了你的那小子，腿伤好了吗。”  
宗像惊讶地扬起眉。“居然你也发现了吗，伏见君的事。没想到你也有体会他人心情的细致一面啊。”  
“啊？”周防皱紧眉头。“只是看他走路不灵便，身上又带着血腥味。”  
自己说太多了。宗像吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出。“原来如此。真不愧是野兽的直觉。”  
“那个伤，是怎么回事。”  
“不，没什么。”宗像不想袒露伏见的隐私，何况毫不知情的始作俑者就坐在身旁。“你放过了很不错的人呢，周防。伏见君的才华出乎我的意料。平常看上去一副兴致缺缺的样子，唱起歌来就像变了个人。指派给他的工作，虽然会抱怨，但都完美的独立完成了。”  
“是吗。那小子找到适合他的地方了啊。”  
“是的。”宗像掏出终端机，“要不要听听看？他在我手下做出了怎样的音乐。”  
“live上再听。你们差不多也该开live了吧。”  
宗像轻挑嘴角。周防还是一贯的重视live表现多过CD音源。“十天后，目黑鹿鸣馆。”  
“呼。”周防放下酒杯，直视宗像。“你是怎么应付的。”  
“……伏见君？”  
“工作。”  
“规划好日程，必要的部分，当然由我亲手完成，其余的按照手下各人优势，一件一件分配下去。”  
“真是无趣的上司，Scepter 4的宗像礼司。”  
“那么你又如何，受众人爱戴的帝王，吠舞罗的周防尊？”  
“受人爱戴吗。”周防呼出一口白雾。“成了那个鬼劳什子赤之王之后，与音乐无关的工作变多了。真是懒得去碰啊。只想尽情地开live，自由痛快地玩摇滚而已。”  
宗像一把抓住周防的头，就手重扣在吧台上。“碰”的一声闷响。  
周防眨了眨眼，琥珀色的眼睛深处灼灼发亮。“真急躁。”  
“清醒了吗，周防尊。”宗像抑制火气，冷酷地开口。“音乐本身之外，策划设计也好，推广宣传也好，琐碎的工作多如牛毛。但无论是怎样的工作，都是构筑音乐不可缺少的一部分。谁也不能脱离基础只做喜欢的事情，浪荡一世。为了追随你的同伴，请多少负起责任来。”  
“你的话还是一如既往的无趣。”周防漫不经心地笑。  
“真遗憾我不是不负责任的人。”宗像松了手，让周防起身。“要贯彻自身的音乐理念，就每个细节都不能松懈，将自己描绘的音乐世界，好好的展现给客人们。”  
“真是控制狂。”周防理了下额发。“事无巨细都考虑，看着都觉得烦。我可不像你。”  
“你可真懒散。别总是麻烦草薙先生，起码有点Leader的样子，带领跟随你的人如何。”  
“跟随我的人。之后还能如此吗。”  
宗像微微眯起眼，认真的盯着周防。“何出此言？”  
“签约厂牌之后，也要主流出道，逐渐商业化了吧。伏见那小鬼跟你跑了后，名声可不太好。背叛音乐人独立自主的操守之类的……我可不懂，但吠舞罗里还是有这样坚持着的人存在。”  
“哦，你有觉悟呢。”宗像微笑，“想得太多了，周防。吠舞罗的人追随的，不只是独立自主的精神……而是你啊，周防尊。你本人代表着摇滚精神，以及地下乐手的梦想。只需站在舞台中央，就仿佛掌控了世界。做给他们看，即使走商业路线，也仍然不会妥协，做着想做的音乐，让原本接触不到地下摇滚的大众，也为之感染臣服。领导HOMRA作为先驱者，引领吠舞罗的地下音乐人，找到属于自己的舞台，这就是赤之王的责任。”  
“真会说，宗像。我只是做自己。”  
“做自己就很好。”  
“那你呢，青之王？”  
“我的责任，是利用一切商业手段，给予歌手最大的支持，在市场和音乐理念间寻求平衡做出好音乐。”  
“切。你就没有抛开束缚，自由行事的时候吗。”  
“有吧。”宗像稍微思索了一下，“比如……打架。”  
“还有做爱。”周防随口说道。  
“哦呀，”宗像眯起眼角，嘴角挑起暧昧不明的笑容。“这是邀请吗。”  
“呵。”周防坦荡地迎上他的目光，拔下齿间即将燃尽的烟头按熄。  
相同的酒和不同的烟草味道混在一起，被紧密绞杀的唇舌推挤着，在双方的口腔内交换。回过神来时，宗像已经把周防压在吧台上，手下按着他胸前硬挺的凸起，对方的白色T恤被他掀至胸膛上方；周防的手早溜进他风衣里面，隔着菲薄的布料摩挲背肌一路向下，摸索着把衬衫从腰间拽出来。  
“要在这？”宗像稍微挑起眉，询问的语气。  
“忍不了了啊，你。”  
“是谁先忍不住邀请。”宗像朝着楼梯斜了下头。“上楼？”  
“不。”周防扣子解到一半，直起身来。“安娜在我床上睡。”  
宗像眨了眨眼，到底忍住了没讽刺。  
脚尖轻轻一点地下了转椅，宗像拉过周防继续未竟的吻，两人拉扯着对方的衣物，舞蹈般移至墙边的沙发椅。过程中周防把宗像的风衣退至手肘，宗像抓住周防厚实的肩把他按倒，顺手脱掉风衣和衬衫，伸手摸进口袋内抓出一把丢出。  
周防拽掉宗像蒙在他头上的T恤，拾起一个落在他胸前的玩意。“这什么，针线包吗。你是老婆婆吗。”  
宗像劈手夺回针线包，和其他用不着的东西一起塞回口袋，随手把风衣往身后一抛。“某人不撕我衣服就少掉这麻烦了。”  
周防骨节分明的手指扫开叠在一起的小袋子。“还是清凉型啊。是你懒得换口味，还是最近人缘差到床伴都找不着。”  
“照顾你的喜好，换成草莓牛奶味如何？”  
“怎么，你希望我来吸你吗。”周防捡起另外一个袋子，看看。“这又是什么。花样真多。”  
“我以为你最清楚。”宗像撕开袋子，往手指上挤，一丝落在周防结实的胸膛上，他顺着精壮分明的肌肉纹理抹开，让那块蜜色皮肤在灯光下泛出一片湿淋淋的水色。  
周防嗤笑一声，一把抓住宗像的裆部，隔着裤子猛挤了一下。“外表斯文的紧，这儿可真不安分啊。”  
“起码我还晓得遮掩。”宗像解开周防的皮带，那根精神地弹出来，撞了一下宗像的手，“不像你，走个路，荷尔蒙都肆意喷发。”  
“迷倒你了吗？”周防有意舔了舔唇，毫不示弱地也扯开宗像的腰带跟裤链。  
“也许。”宗像的手挤进周防的臀缝，就着湿滑的液体揉弄入口。“你表现好的话。”  
“哈。”周防上下撸动着宗像的男性象征，“不留情面的话，我用手就能让你射出来。”  
“看来你练习的很多啊，跟你那拇指姑娘和四小天鹅。”  
周防略显粗糙的指面滑过宗像的顶端，宗像在他手里跳了一下。磁性的男低音低笑着揶揄，“真快。最近憋坏了吧。”  
宗像懒得再听周防的挑衅，手指狠狠地插入内部。周防紧咬住嘴唇没出声，琥珀色眼睛亮如火焰，嘴角荡起明确的笑意。  
宗像困难地活动着，进了一点又退出去，又找到一个袋子，牙齿咬住一角撕开。  
“你在床上也这么烦，宗像。”周防挨着宗像步步加深的扩张，漫不经心地一下下抚弄着他，一边犹有余力的调笑。  
宗像拿膝盖顶了周防一下。“因为你不够努力，周防。来试着击溃我的理智吧。”  
周防哼了一声，抬起一条腿架到宗像肩膀上，脚趾踢了踢他的太阳穴。“进来。”  
被烟酒熏染的低沉慵懒的声音蕴含笑影，听的宗像耳尖都红热起来。他强硬地扳开身下人有力的大腿，戴上套子一下捅进去。周防喉咙深处发出低沉的叹息，听来大概是低音G。宗像甩开刘海和不合时宜的想法，毫无保留地律动起腰胯。周防挺起身，配合着他的节奏收紧舒张，两人同时坠入情欲的深海。  
宗像的手沿人鱼线上滑，捏紧周防窄腰侧面绷紧的肌肉。“嗯，腰不错。美学遗产。”  
周防半眯着眼睛，嗓音充满欲望的沙哑。“哼，对上攻城锤，真浪费。”  
宗像愉悦地笑了，手撑在周防结实的胸膛上俯下身。周防轻笑着迎上来，眼看嘴唇便要碰到一起去。  
伴随老旧木台阶嘎吱吱的响，背后响起女孩不安的声音。“尊？”  
周防比宗像反应快。他一把将宗像推倒，顺势坐起身来。下身咬的太紧又动的太快，两个人都痛得从紧咬的牙缝里咝咝出声。周防喘息着缓了一瞬，拉过毯子围住腰部，抓起上衣丢到宗像头上。宗像鼻腔里充满了烟草和周防汗水的气味，过厚的夹克下黑暗闷热。女孩小小的脚步声越来越近。  
“哟，安娜。”尊装作坦然地打招呼，低沉的嗓音让宗像下身兴奋地一抖。  
“尊，梦见了尊。不要沉海，尊。”  
宗像的右手暗中摸索过去。周防的胯下已硬的像根铁棍。宗像轻轻圈住那里，食指以小指轻击黑键的力度触碰微湿的铃口。  
“安心吧，安娜，我不会溺死，也不会熄灭。”周防的声音维持着镇定，内壁却不受控地绞紧宗像，宗像简直要舒服的漏出呻吟。  
小小的脚步声上了楼梯，逐渐远去。宗像的衣领被周防一把揪住拉起，外套掉到地上。  
“找死是不是。”周防的额上青筋暴起，豆大的汗珠沿着肌肉的线条滑落。  
宗像的手指沿着水滴的轨迹一线划下周防平坦的腹肌。“死在你床上也不错。”  
周防重重地呼气，“那你还不他妈的快干。”  
宗像欣赏着跨坐在腰上的赤王兽性的神情，捏住他的腰际用力挺入。周防顺势重重坐下，解脱般舒开双眉，啊了一声，接着更用力地骑他，每一次坐下手指都捏紧宗像的乳头，男根随着起落上下颤动。宗像松开左手，去帮他打。“操，礼司，”话音未落，宗像镜片上溅了白浊的液体。  
礼司。宗像咀嚼着这个字眼的意味，全部没入，满意地释放。  
周防微闭着眼睛呼气，腾出手来点了一根烟，浓浓的烟雾笼罩了他。宗像也从自己的外套里找出烟盒，抽出一根含在嘴里，伸手拉住周防额前微湿的发丝。周防顺势伏到他身上，主动用自己的烟帮他点燃。下一步却拔掉烟，代之以自己的唇。  
稠密辗转的吻浓烈绵长，舌面互相磨蹭的水声被空荡的酒吧无限放大。宗像被指尖的微痛拉出将近窒息的快感，发觉烟已经燃掉一半，烟灰快掉到地板上，而周防那根烧的更多。  
“别弄沙发上。”宗像提醒周防。“烟灰缸？”  
“唔。”周防懒懒地朝着吧台斜了下眼。“带酒过来。”  
宗像无奈地起身，带着腰上掉了一半的裤子踱到吧台，嘴里咬着烟，两手占的满满的往回走。酒杯里剩余的冰块已经融尽，被冲淡的酒液逐渐回温。宗像干脆一口干了，倒上新的纯酒。周防并不在意地提起酒杯，与他浅浅一撞。  
等待回复的时刻，两人一边抽烟一边默然饮酒。清浅的月光落进窗口，与暖黄的灯光交织，摩挲着周防光着的脊背，照出上面一层薄汗。  
宗像按熄烟头，向后撩起半湿的刘海，擦了一把额头的汗水。抽的太多了，他想，摘下眼镜擦拭明净。跟这位野蛮人在一起，自己永远会忘记克制为何物。  
周防虚了眼看他，嘴角似乎上扬。“总留着刘海，我还以为你发际线有多高。这样不是很好。”  
“怎么，迷上我了？”宗像戴回眼镜，微笑着直视周防的瞳孔。  
“还没。”周防眼睛闪了闪。  
“试试？”  
“也罢。来吧。”  
宗像伸开手臂把周防拉近，手指跟唇舌自胸前开始逗弄。两边不久便完全硬起来，宗像向下摸去，托着双丸来回挑拨，生了琴茧的指尖在周防仍软着的部分上滑来滑去。周防拨开他，抽了一口烟，不耐烦地俯下身去，干脆地含住宗像的物事，把那里当香烟来吸。随着周防的动作，浓白的烟雾自他嘴边弥漫开来，让宗像有种身处云端的错觉。  
周防放开他，又一次吸烟时，宗像出言提醒。  
“小心点，周防。我不喜欢被烫。”  
“哼。对你的喜好没兴趣。”  
“我是为你下半身的幸福着想。”  
“真是自大，宗像。”周防夹着烟卷又吸上宗像。  
他会对自己上瘾吗，宗像饶有兴味的想。不知是酒精，还是周防带来的热度涌上宗像身体，慢慢攀缘缠绕意识。  
感到性器胀大到发痛，宗像抓着周防后脑的发把他拉起来。  
“啊？”周防不太开心的出声，一点银丝连着舌尖落在他的嘴角。“不玩了吗。”  
“我打算做全套。”  
周防鼻腔里哼出一声，一口烟喷在宗像老二上，“全套你也挺不了多久。”  
“来试试看？”  
“我为什么要听你吩咐。”周防顺着宗像腿间往上舔舐，从耻骨到肚脐，沿着腹肌一线上扬至胸线，最末一口咬住锁骨的尖端，在那块突出的骨骼上磨着牙齿。  
宗像两根手指一齐推进周防残留着湿意的后穴，屈曲着反复顶弄敏感点，直到周防被迫松开牙关，喘出一声低沉的不忿叹息。  
“坐上来。”宗像托着下颌笑容满面，语气却有几分强硬。  
周防皱着眉头看他。“得意忘形。”  
“要我说‘请’？”  
“有完没完。”  
周防握住宗像裹了橡胶的勃起，胡乱地捋了几下，对准后方慢慢坐下去。宗像也不催周防，随他时急时缓的节奏配合着挺动，心知肚明他的敏感点在哪，宗像却有意地避让，隔段时间便磨他一下，听周防喉结滚动发出粗哑的叹息。  
周防运动着，浑身是汗，肌肉上挂了一薄层水，被灯光一晃，看得分明。“你可真慢。”  
“是你技术差。”宗像一挺腰，顶端压过敏感点，周防的性器被迫吐出一点水珠。  
周防扯开嘴角，露出一排咬紧的白森森的牙齿。“有力气、废话……就快做。”  
宗像捉住沙发靠背尝试着起身，手臂托住周防的臀部，周防的长腿夹紧了他的腰，捏住他的肩膀。站姿本不是轻松的事，何况周防是身高一米八五的精壮男子，过程中宗像两次差点滑出去。他终于成功站直，手松开周防的腰又捏住。周防的身躯由于重力下滑，让宗像进得更深。宗像深吸一口气，把周防抵在沙发靠背上，狂热挺动起来。  
一滴汗水自额上滑落，滴到周防身上。宗像顺手把鬓角别到耳后，认真地对付对手。周防腰际腾空，随着宗像激烈的频率摆动，握紧的拳头一挥，“咚”一声砸到沙发旁的奇怪机器。  
机器响起热烈老套的机械音乐，这下子酒吧有几个女孩都会被吵醒。宗像忙松开周防，胡乱地拉动机器上最显眼的拉杆。音乐顿了一下，又从头开始唱。  
“再来、哈、一遍。”周防的笑意犹在耳畔，宗像狠狠戳进深处，让他再也说不出话。宗像甚至比周防还要早释放，于是他报复性地轻捻了一把周防，任他充满腥气的体液喷满手掌。  
宗像丢下周防，手在不知谁的衣服上擦了两把，拄在唱个不停的机器上，想法补救。机器又唱了两句，停下了，刷刷接连吐出两张白色的卡片，第二张落在第一张上面。  
宗像拿起卡片，借着灯光打量。卡片上面写着一行细长简洁的哥特体英文。  
『Unexpectedly fall in love』  
宗像皱起眉头思索，顺手将卡片揣进后裤袋，手里换成下一张卡片。这张则是带有阴影的涂鸦装饰字。  
『LOVE TO LOVE IN SEARCH OF LOVE』  
身旁周防懒懒的声音响起。  
“那是十束弄来的恋爱占卜机。我都不知道你还信这个。”  
宗像轻笑一声，将卡片按上周防嘴里的烟，白色的纸卡燃着卷曲，谶言随之烧成灰烬。

最后和周防喝到将近凌晨。月亮早已落下，夜空是黎明前最深浓的黑，无一丝微光。空无一人的街道上，宗像匆匆赶路，凉风扫过他发热的身躯，让他清醒到足够撑回家。  
宗像轻手轻脚摸索进卧室，尽量不让晃动的身体碰到家具摆设或者其他什么。总算他还记得把皮带扣卷在裤管里，并且丢中松软的围椅，没有发出声响。  
伏见蜷在床的一侧，被子滑到肩胛下，裸背在黑夜里空出一块伶仃的白。宗像控制晃动的视野盯着那里，手臂不由自主地伸过去，发着抖把那背圈进怀抱里。  
伏见突然用力地挣脱，肋骨被手肘顶到，一阵钝痛。宗像一松手，伏见逃掉了，抱着那点被角缩成一团。  
“伏见君，”宗像唤出一声，话出口却在耳里化作含糊的音节，“又在凌晨醒了吗……”  
“你，”伏见的声音清醒，带着些微沙哑，“室长你，真的很烦啊！”  
宗像忘记了想说什么，哼了一声，脸埋进带有伏见头发味道的枕头，不动了。  
睡眠之中，宗像模模糊糊感觉床垫些微波动。“伏见君……”他大约是模糊地咕哝出来，绵软的身体扑过去。空的。差不多同时，他再次沉入睡眠。  
待宗像清醒，伏见早已不在。宗像看看表，时间已经中午，早该去制作室工作了。

宗像在作业室的沙发上找到了伏见。伏见抱着CD机，耳朵里塞了耳机，睡的正熟。宗像摘了伏见的眼镜，伸手拉掉耳机，周防尊的嘶吼伴随超厚重的音墙冲出来。  
啊呀，这样会耳聋的。  
要记得搞头戴式耳机。  
察觉伏见不安分的翻身，宗像把肖邦的夜曲全集放入音响，将音量调到刚好可以忽略窗外嘈杂的程度。伏见抿了抿唇，微微伸展身体，睡梦回复安稳。  
宗像坐到伏见身边，拿起桌上伏见的歌词草稿。伏见的字迹是大多数男性都没有的整齐秀气，草稿却被他涂抹的杂乱无章，显眼的是飞鸟、时计、花朵与门扇的涂鸦，划掉又重新写上去的字句间，夹杂着大大小小的某人名字。  
左上角还算空白的空间，两个大字『重誊』赫然在目，周围还勾了一个圈。  
宗像笑笑，拿起伏见的钢笔，用自己刚劲有力的字迹帮他完成工作。伴随钢琴流畅动听的音符，宗像逐渐沉入伏见描绘的意像。  
回过神时宗像发现歌词后多了行突兀的字。  
『午后2时14分的夜曲』  
宗像愣了下，抬头望望毫不给他作弊机会的挂钟。看着熟睡毫无知觉的伏见，宗像无端想起占卜卡片上那行英文。他很浅很淡的勾起一个微笑，提笔加了一个＜。  
宗像放下钢笔，仍带着微笑，凝视了一会伏见的睡颜，摘下自己的眼镜，俯下身去。

-本章完结-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名来自MUSE的《Unintended》，歌词请自己体会。虽然略有OOC（笑  
> 宗像说，周防啊，老子不陪你找爱了，自个掉爱河去喽！  
> 宗像关于歌词四阶段的论断来自朋友的微博感想，有授权，自己理解跟扩写较多。  
> “比如打架。”“还有做爱。”的台词借鉴《超人》某代电视剧。  
> 安娜那句不要沉海是指担忧周防迷失自我，周防的不会溺水和熄灭，指自己能够掌控事态，不会丧失才华的火花。当然理解成宗像是海也并无问题。  
> 最后的肖邦夜曲全集是李钢琴的版本。
> 
> 注释：  
> NANANA：捏他《Hey Jude》。  
> 自杀歌：伏见所说的歌词设想，捏他L'Arc~en~Ciel的《DIVE TO BLUE》。单曲封面和PV表现了一位男子坠楼，然而官方访谈中似乎没有说过这首歌的image是自杀。  
> カノ：青社歌姬。粉丝以女高中生为多。  
> 『15歳』：暂定名，正式名为《真夏の梦》。词曲伏见，抒写青春时代明亮回忆与无果的苦涩恋情的歌，初听美好渐入忧伤。伏见原本描述灰败现实的歌词被删掉了。将收录在Scepter 4首张单曲A面。  
> 『全毁掉』：宗像以パズルP身份在nico发布的第二曲的歌词。  
> 睡眠都市：大嶋啟之制作，茶太演唱的大碟《睡眠都市》的同名第七首歌。整张大碟的概念就是自杀。宗像最开始听到并形容为“莉莉周”的，是第二首歌《飛ぶ夢を見ない》。而伏见大概会喜欢的，是第四首歌《うそつきライアー》。  
> 『水妖』：宗像里神曲，作词也由宗像担当，描写了恋人（女）逝去的没顶悲伤。脑补就结合L'Arc~en~Ciel的《Loreley》和《Ophelia》好了……  
> EP：迷你专辑（英文：Extended Play，俗称EP或细碟）是一种介于单曲与专辑之间的音乐发行形式。通常意义上，单曲一般被公认为包含有1至3首曲目；而EP通常包含了4至8首曲目。尽管如此，这样的曲目数仍然不足以将唱片作为专辑来发行。  
> 目黑鹿鸣馆：JR线目黑站西口附近的大廈地下B1的live house。1980年开幕以来，是现今许多当红摇滚乐团早期的活动据点，目前仍以金属摇滚，视觉系乐队和地下乐团演出为主。收容人数为全站席250人。  
> 『Unexpectedly fall in love』：出乎意料地坠入爱河。宗像的恋爱占卜。  
> 『LOVE TO LOVE IN SEARCH OF LOVE』：爱上了在追寻爱中恋爱。周防的恋爱占卜。  
> 『午后2时44分的夜曲』：暂定名。词伏见，曲宗像，抒情曲，感情悲伤却不可思议的能够治愈受伤的心灵。将收录在Scepter 4首张专辑中。

**Author's Note:**

> 下章POV：伏见猿比古
> 
> 章名来自Do As Infinity的《Under the Moon》，歌词似乎与内容无关。  
> 嘴炮度严重不足，以及口号中二的无法直视……  
> 室长你嘴炮一轰轰一群自家人全躺枪这样真的好吗……
> 
> ※注释  
> ЯR：知名摇滚乐杂志，已停刊。  
> キド、UNIworld、L'Galaxie（L'G）：青社乐队。  
> 109大楼：日本涉谷的标志存在物。  
> niwa、SUI、カノ、MAKA：青社歌姬。后三位都曾演唱过宗像提供的曲子。  
> DRACULA、FEMMEDEN：赤社乐队。  
> tie-up：作为日剧、电影、动画等主题曲或插入曲，或用作广告背景乐的歌曲。  
> VOCALOID：Yamaha开发的电子音乐制作语音合成软件。输入音调和歌词，就可以合成为原为人类声音的歌声。宗像利用其绕过了“有名歌手”的限制。  
> nico殿堂级：视频播放破十万。


End file.
